Social Enhancer (DXHR)
The CASIE (C'omputer '''A'ssisted 'S'ocial 'I'nteraction 'E'nhancer) is one of the many augmentations available in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. It serves to make most conversations a bit easier, and adds a bit of replay value to the game thanks to its unique dialogue options. Description Provides its user with a direct monitor of behavior patterns and likely responses from conversational subjects. In real terms, this means the user can gain an insight into which conversational methods to employ in any situation. You can permanently ruin important conversations by saying the wrong thing, this aug gives you some inkling of what to pick. It can be upgraded with a pheromone emitting system that allows additional conversation options. Activation Cost: 2 Praxis Points '''Emotional Intelligence Enhancer (Upgrade) *Upgrade Requirement: Social Enhancer Augmentation *Upgrade Cost: N/A *Use: Analyze and persuade people into following a certain course of action *Activation: Contextual *Energy Consumption: None In-Game This is a highly useful augmentation that makes the game's various dialogue challenges significantly easier, though it is definitely not required, nor are any of the game's dialogue challenges mandatory. However, there are certain conversations that are not dialogue challenges, but with the use of this augmentation, can still be turned to provide additional rewards for the player. It is worth noting that certain specific outcomes can ONLY be achieved through the use of this augmentation, but in no way is it at any point necessary to progress. This augmentation works in three ways. Upon entering a dialogue challenge, the player will notice an improved HUD allowing for further options due to this augmentation. The first addition is a persuasion level bar that will measure in real-time the efficacy of the player's dialogue choices thus far. In every selection there will be one or two options that will further convince the target, and one option that will anger the target. As the player makes consecutively correct choices, the bar will rise and turn further green, wrong options will cause the bar to drop and turn red. The second addition is a psychological profile menu that will list the target's psychological traits and a description of the target's personality. Though not of any direct assistance, this will help give the player an idea of which choices will be most effective on the target, though those choices will change based on the path the conversation takes. The third addition is a menu that will allow the player to release pheromones to chemically influence the target. Three types are available, each targeting a different major personality type: alpha, beta, and omega. What type the target happens to be will be measured by three bars that light up when the target speaks - higher bars in any of the personality types indicate the target leans more towards that type, and so forth. The pheromone inducer will allow Jensen to force conversations that are not going his way, or else force conversations that are not dialogue challenges, unlocking additional rewards. However, selecting the wrong type will end the conversation. This can lead to gleaning more information from a person, or removing a step from a mission by forcing cooperation. It can even save an otherwise doomed character's life. This is a passive augmentation and does not have an energy cost or need to be activated. Characters it can be used with, and the suggested pheromone to emit are listed below. Applicable conversations Category:Cranial Augmentation Category:Augmentations Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution augmentation